


I'm yours

by Firstgay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dan and phil dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstgay/pseuds/Firstgay
Summary: Dan and Phil just started dating. When Dan comes home with the groceries one day, he finds a nice surprise waiting for him ;)





	

“Phil! I’m back with the groceries.” I walk into the flat and set the bags of food on the countertop.

“Phil?” After no answer I walk towards his room, and knock on his closed door. 

No answer again. I open the door just a bit to see if he is there, but no luck. 

I pull out my phone to call him, but no luck there either, the battery is dead. I head toward my room to grab my phone charger, but stop at the door. Someone is snoring. 

Confused, I open my door slowly and am greeted by a sleeping phil in my bed. I tiptoe over to my charger, plug in my phone, and as I head back out the door I notice that phil isn’t wearing a shirt. 

Is…. Is he wearing anything? 

I blush at the thought, then run out of the door. We’d only just started dating, and phil is a pretty traditional guy. There is no way that he’d want to… this early in our relationship, right? 

I shake the thought out of my head and turn quickly on my heel to head back to the kitchen, but as soon as I am out of the door, I hear a sleepy mumble call my name. 

I hear a rustle of the covers and as I turn around, I see a fully nude figure before me. 

My face turns bright red. I mean, it’s not like I’ve never had sex before, but Phil is just- so… he’s so beautiful. 

Phil just stares at me, his eyes sleepy but nevertheless full of love and lust. 

Come on dan, think of something to say! 

“I-is there a reason you’re… naked… in my bed?” I ask bashfully as my face turns even redder. 

What the fuck dan. What other reasons would your boyfriend be lying in your bed completely naked if he didn’t want to fuck you? 

Phil sat up and said, “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be this nervous, babe.” He pulled my blanket over himself to cover back up, “If you aren’t ready, that's fine. I know it’s early, but I’ve just wanted to do this for such a long time, and I thought now would be as good of a time as any, but... I’m willing to wait as long as you need.” His face is soft, like he can turn on and off his seductive glances at whim. 

“No, no, no It’s not that Phil,” I rush to the bed and sit down next to him, “It’s just- I didn’t expect this so soon. I want to so much. It’s just... you took me by surprise,” I lift my hand and push his fringe out of his face with a smile. 

“Yeah, sorry. I probably could’ve planned this better,” He chuckles.

I smile, and then take a breath. I lift my hand again, and place it on his chest this time. I look into his eyes so that he knows what I am saying is completely true, “I am yours, and I want to be yours in every way possible.” 

Phil smiles and kisses me on the nose, “Good.”

I pull the blanket back away from Phil, and plant a much needed kiss on his lips before saying, “For the record, I’ve wanted this much longer than you have.”


End file.
